Crash
by goldenrose37
Summary: A loud screech made me look in front of us. I let out a scream as the glass imploded; Emmett shielded me. I looked up to see the front of the car crushed, mum and dad lying under rubble. Then everything happened so fast.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's birthday was two days, dads tomorrow. Just went out to this restaurant and had fun. Just like a real family. Telling jokes and having fun. I had half a glass of wine; Emmett had more. But it nearly was his eighteenth. Just a few more days.

The streets were busy, the pavement full of drunk uni students. A few girls stumbled by in dresses that are to short, smoking cigarettes. I wondered when I would do that, but then I realised that I didn't want to. They looked like fools. Their where a few clubs on this street, and it took us a while to get through. We just chatted and laughed at jokes. A man was standing in the middle of the street; well a little to the side. He wasn't really doing anything except waving his left hand around. I wondered why. Dad locked the doors and windows, telling us never to do that. Call them; a taxi is safer too. I realised that the man was hitchhiking as he stopped the car behind us. A few words where exchanged and he got in, waving to a friend.

On the pavement a blonde stumbled by as a brunette took a drag and through it away. Driving some more I saw people walking about, each dress shorter then the other. Emmett told me never to wear anything that short. I gave my word.

The traffic was slow, very slow. So many people where out partying; I wondered if there was something on. Something to do with uni. We didn't know. Stopping I heard someone shout. The man who picked up the hitchhiker had stopped the car a touch to late; he hit the back of a car with two little kids. Tears streamed down their face, frightened. I moved over to the middle seat and let Emmett hug me. Tonight was dangerous.

Both cars moved on, no damage done. I heard the word sue, but that is about it. The man and hitchhiker just laughed as the women tried to console her children; they started to nod off.

A loud screech made me look in front of us. I let out a scream as the glass imploded; Emmett shielded me. I looked up to see the front of the car crushed, mum and dad lying under rubble. Then everything happened so fast. Mum and dad said there dieing words as tears fell down my face. Emmett ripped of my seat belt and brought me into his arms; the smell of gas lingered in the air.

"Fire!" Someone screamed as Emmett tried to kick the door lose. It wouldn't budge. A roar caught my attention and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Fire was engulfing the front of the car; mum and dad. My head was shoved into Emmett's chest as he bowed his close to mine. A jolt told me he was trying to get us out, any way possible. Death by fire would not be pleasant. A smell reached my nose and I started to gag, realising it was melting flesh. My nose dug deeper into his chest as he tried again, but it didn't move. "Get them out!" Someone screamed again. A few antagonizing seconds and another screech hit my ears; I screamed. This screech was closer.

The heat had gotten unbearable, but coldness came as we moved. I stayed huddled in my brother's arms; the only family I have left. Sobs raked my body and people tried to pull me away from Emmett; he didn't let go. We couldn't be separated.

Opening my eyes slightly I saw a four car pile up and a fire burning. Our car was on the outside. The three drunken men who started all this where on the side of the road, disorientated as the police handcuffed them. A new round of tears came as I saw the mother from before, a lifeless body in her arms, another on the stretcher but not dead. The other couple did not escape, death on impact; apparently in each other's arms.

No one bothered us as we sat on the side, tears sliding down our face, wet clothes wrapped around our burns. Next to us where two startled people, neither in the accident, having just stopped the car from hitting ours. The man and hitchhiker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

So what do you all think? Just to say, some of this happened to me today. Coming home from my brothers and dads dinner birthday, both tomorrow or the next day. But it was just my sister in the back, me riding shot gun and my mum driving. A man let a hitchhiker in. Driving along there was a hell of a lot of traffic and we had to stop. In doing so we got hit and all of us freaked. Pulling over we unlocked the doors and both of them where drunk. They both said that it was fine, bullshit. We kept driving and it was obvious people where drunk. Then a loud screech caught my attention and i saw three drunk men in a car to my right. They nearly hit another car and just braked in time.

So i got it from that and tried to keep to the experience. Also, i now know how dangerous the road is at night. Scared me shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes your heart feels like it is about to explode. The pain of everything around you major. When you loose something you cant have back, you regret everything you did bad. The screams and fights. Angry out bursts and nights where you didn't say I love you. Parents are… everything. They are your life even if you don't notice.

Em is my life now, for everything else is gone. He is my guardian to protect me, love me and save me. He holds my heart and soul in his hands, and can crush them with a squeeze. This pain is something no one knows until it is to late. You don't understand something till it's gone.

Gone. Nothing. Zilch. Nuda. Finished. Zero. Nil. Naught. Not Anything. Vanished. Disappeared. Left. Not here. Missing. Absent. Mislaid. Misplaced. Astray. Lost. Adrift. Departed. Moved on. Dead. Deceased. Finished. Nonexistent. Not in your life.

My life. Changed. Different town. Different friends. Different school. Different way of life. Different. Nothing can be the same when everything is wrong. The sky turned a different colour; grey. The surrounding area turned a different colour; green. The city had a different population; small. The feeling in the house changed; homeless.

Everything changed. A month at least, if not more. Time doesn't mean a thing if the people who mean so much disappear. It goes slowly, but wiz's past. Em signed the papers, helped me pack boxes, and put it in a moving van to meet us there. I can't step into a car of any sort.

Everything changes when something is taken out.


	3. Chapter 3

If you're reading this, then please make sure you have read chapter 2 as well... not sure if it has gone through

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everything seems blurry. Everything. Every time I try to think of what happened, I can't. It just isn't there. The blurry room seems… different. Not mine. Small. How did I get to this room? I got no idea. The last thing I remember is having a hot chocolate then… "Emmett!" I scream as I realize what happened.

Instantly my brother is in the room, looking apologetic. Stepping out of bed my legs give out on me. Oh great. Useless things. Em catches me and takes me into another room. "This is our new place." He announces happily, spinning me around a touch. The place is an apartment I would guess. Coming through the door you would have the lounge on the right and kitchen on the left, with a bar separating it. Walking more you have a door on each side leading to the opposite rooms. Mine on the left, Em's on the right. We have separate bathrooms, with another bathroom in the middle. A table is situated in between our bedrooms and the kitchen.

"Wow." I whisper in awe, as he plops us down on a couch. By the door is a flat screen, the couch we are on opposite it, with another couch opposite the kitchen. A coffee table sits in the middle of all this. Tears come to my eyes. He did all this. "Thank you Em." I sob out, hugging him as tight as I can. He grins back.

"Thought you needed to move. We are now local residents of Forks, Washington." He announces, jumping up with an overly proud look. "This apartment building has one family on this floor, and two more on the bottom. It rains way too much, but you can walk everywhere. Library, school, diner and supermarket." He tells me like he is a guide. I erupt in giggles for the first time in a month and he just grins wider.

"Well, I think we need to go shopping." I tell him, this time standing fine. That does the trick, and after shower and changing we lock up the door. The carpet is just as red as inside, the walls also a gorgeous gold. Chatter fills the area nicely. This is perfect. Looking at Em I tell him something firmly. "I will forgive you this once for taking me in the car. But that is only because of why." Squealing I jump into his arms and he chuckles, both of us careful of each other's cuts, bruises and burns.

The supermarket is literally across the road. There is barely any traffic, and my panic eases up a touch. With the cities I tended to shy away from roads and cars, but here their where not many. A main road with no cars at the moment. For that I was grateful.

Walking into it, everyone stares. Right, new here. Nothing else, except maybe the cuts, bruises and burns. Each set of eyes evaluates as we grab a trolley and start throwing things in. A clock above the doors says three in the afternoon. "We have three weeks school holidays before starting back up. Last year." Em informs, chucking a massive box of cereal into the trolley. Anything we get has to be massive. Em eats too much.

"Oh, what term?" I ask, trying to think back. Nothing seems to come to mind. Not a thing. My frown deepens.

"First Bells." He laughs sadly, before gathering me into a hug. "Happy that you are back in my world." He whispers, hugging tighter. More whispering gets to us but we ignore it all. A thought occurs as we move on, and I grab onto Em's favourite cake. Well one of them. He loves many, but a secret delight that I found out once, was that he loved supermarket cakes. He looks at me weirdly.

"We missed your birthday." I state angrily, getting a large grin from him as I place the cake down. Don't know if I will even get any of that. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are ok. Thinking that, I place another in.

The shopping took a while, for we had to stock the whole apartment. Em said that the apartment came with all furniture and cutlery, so we where all good. Milk, ice cream, yoghurt, cheese, meats and vegies for the fridge and freezer. Then you have cereal, pasta, flour, eggs, biscuits… lets just say that we got a massive amount. The cashier was amazed at the amount when I came up by myself, but when Em joined, lets just say that if all the girls flirt here, I won't like it. Then the burns.

Em and I got badly burnt and it takes ages to heal, maybe never. Everyone kept talking and pointing. I just want a normal life now. But my life can't be normal. Nothing can be normal. Before we even managed to cross the road tears started falling. A car came past and I nearly bolted, and would have if it wasn't for the death grip Em had on me. He can carry the massive amount of bags and still be able to hold me.

Once we got into the apartment building, and to our floor, I could breath. All the eyes and the car and everything were way too much. Too much. I picked myself up, and helped unpack the bags, as Em told me another reason for us being here. "Bells, there is a doctor here. World famous, who I have been able to contact. He is going to help us." His voice tells me. Spinning around I just stare. I mean, seriously. Help? "Bella, you can't be near a moving car."

Giving a nod, I grab the two cakes out of one of the bags. Had to get two in the end so that I could have some. Em was all for it. "How about we invite the next door neighbours over for dinner. Not much, but we can have bolognese."

He gives a small nod, and goes to the door, leaving it open. Chopping the onion up I place it in a pot from under the sink. In another pot goes water. Maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to invite the neighbours. They might point and stare, and flirt with Em. Actually, more just point and stare. Next in goes the meat.

Stirring the meat so it browns, I keep my eye on the flames warily. The heat from it hurts the burns like all hell. Not at all pleasant. But also, if the flames get overly big memories and smells come back. The smell of burning flesh. The mother and children; screeching of metal. The heat and exploding glass. Hitch hiker and the two lovers. Our parents in the front. Dad's birthday.

"Bells!" Em's voice snaps me out of it, and I notice the meat is done. How long was I standing there for? That amount doesn't take a few minutes. "They have four kids and two adults. Esme, the mother said that they would love to come. She will bring a salad." He scans me over as I place some tomato puree in the pot and spaghetti in the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Edwards P.O.V OoOoOoOoOoOoO

New people in town, and they happened to move in across the hall. My family is wealthy, but we don't flaunt it. Instead we got two apartments for the six of us, and put a door in between. Works perfectly.

Now the people who moved; a boy and girl. No parents and came all the way from Phoenix. One eighteen, and the other seventeen; but both in year twelve. Siblings. No one knows about parents yet, and the school won't say a thing about their parents. But I have seen them, but only one was awake and only for a second. A big bulky guy was carrying a petite girl, and then they disappeared.

But now? Well, mum just informed us that they have invited us to dinner. Dinner… this will be interesting. What will they think when they find out that Jasper and Alice are going out? We're adopted and all, but a lot of people where against it when we moved to Forks. Now every one is used to it. Not that some girls aren't jealous of Alice and vis versa, but both don't give a shit.

Taking a jacket just in case they don't like heating, I grab the door just before a full handed mum. Salad. She hates going somewhere without helping. Selfless. But mum and dad would have to be to take in her sister's twins and adopt two more in the same year. "Oh! I can't wait to meet them. I have a good feeling and you know about those." Alice cheers as she bolts through before anyone moves. How any one can move that fast in heels I got no idea. But Ali's feelings; trust them.

Chuckling I trail after mum, with everyone else pouring out. Rose looking gorgeous in heels as usual and dad without his doctor gear. Looks a touch weird if you ask me. Jasper places his arm around the short Ali. The door opens without it being knocked.

The scent of spaghetti wafts through and a hulk of a man gestures for us to move in. Happy I took a jacket, I place it on and look around. Just like our apartment, but the only expensive thing is the TV. "Please take a seat, I'm nearly done." A voice suggests from across the counter. A head pops up out of the fridge with a bottle of coke.

The girl is gorgeous, but still I stifle a gasp. Her chocolate hair matches her eyes, but is so short that the middle parts stick straight up. Petite with bags under her eyes and long dark blue sleeved top and jeans. But what I gasp about is on her neck are what looks to be burns. Quickly I look away before I'm caught and place myself at a seat around the table. The rest of the family, except Esme does too.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Emmett Swan and Bella is my little sister." The hulk booms out merrily. He has the same coloured hair and eyes, but his hair is about a centimetre at the most, and from the little bit of skin you can see on his hands and neck, there are also burns and cuts. The rest is covered. No wonder it's so cold.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family Esme," He points us out as he says our names. "Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." Emmett looks dad over and beams towards Bella. Both mum and Bella place bowls of food on the table. Spaghetti, two salads and soft bread. Coke sits in the middle.

Bella places herself beside me with Emmett on her other side, then Rose, mum, Jazz, Alice and dad on my other side. "Please grab some before Em, or their won't be any left for you." Bella pleads us, getting a massive hug from Emmett. She just kisses him on the cheek and plates herself up. I do the same.

We all took some and then Emmett went. Now, I thought I ate a lot, but him… wow. He filled his plate high; twice! Bella didn't even blink an eye. Oh well. "So, what made you move to Forks?" Esme asks politely, and I can tell she is curious as hell about everything else. The burns and the lack of parents.

"Change of scenery," Bella answers sweetly, smiling a small bit. She raises her hand and starts to run it through her hair, but Emmett swats it away. Why did he do that? Not that her hair is very long. I mean, mine is longer! "Less traffic."

"But what about shopping!" Alice nearly shrieks in horror. "You can hardly shop here. There is nothing, and the trip to shop is an hour drive to any mall, and that's fast." Chuckling slightly at my childish sister, I look at them both. Emmett just shrugs, but with pain laced in his eyes. Bella though, seems to be completely zoned out.

"Don't like driving. One of the few reasons we moved." Emmett says wincing. Turning to Bella he sighs and looks at us. "Sorry, she has been spacing out lately." His gaze lingers on dad who nods slightly. "Bells." A click of his fingers and she is back with us like nothing happened.

"So," She starts, and all I can do is look at her weirdly. How the hell do you do that? Spaced out and then fine the next second.


End file.
